


His First

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Omegaverse Week [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But just the mating cycle part. It’s rut not heat, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Day 1: Heat/Rut for starkerfestivals omegaverse event over on tumblr————Normally this would just be a mild inconvenience. And it wouldn’t be that bad at all, really. Peter loved spending time with Mr. Stark. The snowstorm would just give them an excuse to work together for days without having to leave.But Peter was due for a rut.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Omegaverse Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	His First

**Author's Note:**

> The event actually ended on Sunday but I’ve had a rough week and just got the final fic posted today lol and I’m finally getting them transferred here. I hope everyone enjoys!

It had been the biggest snowstorm that New York had seen in years.

Kids all over the state rejoiced at their snow days and their parents figured at least it meant they’d play outside.

The weather was a blessing to some and a curse to others. And only time would tell which one it turned out to be for the rest.

Like for Peter Parker.

He had spent the night at his mentor’s house. Maybe that would seem weird to anyone else, but they were close. They had gone late into the night working on their latest project together and the house was about two hours from Peter’s dorm on campus. So they figured it made more sense for him to take the guest room for the night.

Until they woke up to three feet of snow and no way for Peter to get home.

Normally this would just be a mild inconvenience. And it wouldn’t be that bad at all, really. Peter loved spending time with Mr. Stark. The snowstorm would just give them an excuse to work together for days without having to leave.

But Peter was due for a rut.

He had been wary about even spending the night with it coming up. He wasn’t nearly as bad at most of the horror stories he’d heard, but he still worried. Especially with being around an unmated omega during this time.

And such a perfect one, at that.

Mr. Stark was anything he could want in a mate. He was a genius, sarcastic (just the right amount), absolutely beautiful, he smelled fucking perfect~

God. Peter knew it was bad to be there. So bad.

So he had no choice but to warn Mr. Stark.

The omega was sat on the couch, flipping through news channels where the only coverage was of the storm and how many people were stuck inside. Like he wasn’t already aware.

Peter slowly approached him, timid in his posture. “Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kid?”

The nickname. Peter knew that it was highly inappropriate that he liked it so much. But he just couldn’t help himself. Especially near such a sensitive time for him.

“Hey...uh, I have something to tell you,” he started shyly, wringing his hands in front of him.

“Go for it.” Tony finally turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“I’m- I mean- I’m supposed to-“ Peter stuttered, unsure of how exactly to phrase it.

“Just spit it out, kid. It’s okay.”

“I’m supposed to have a rut soon.”

Completely silence for a moment.

Then Tony cleared his throat. “Right, okay. How soon are we talking? Because if you’ve still got a couple days then I’m sure the roads-“

“It was kinda supposed to start...yesterday.”

Tony sucked in a breath, taking one hand through his hair. “Okay. Okay. We can figure this out. Work around it.”

There was silence for a moment. For Peter, it was pretty awkward. But he could practically see Mr. Stark thinking.

He didn’t know what to do. He always had a plan for his rut, but he was always home. This was different. Way different.

“Okay,” Tony started, breaking the silence. “I’m sorry if this is kinda invasive, feel free to tell me to shut up. Just trying to look for a solution. How do you usually spend a rut?”

The young alpha laughed weakly, brushing a hand through his hair. “I, ah...I have a couple t-toys,” he said awkwardly. This was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have. Ever. With anyone.

“Can you elaborate on that?”

Peter was so sure that the omega was just trying to mess with him. Make him squirm. But there was no evidence of joking on his face.

“Ah...like, just something to knot. Like...a sleeve kinda thing?” He made an odd gesture with his hands that just made his cheeks burn more. Why had he done that.

Tony hummed, expression displeased. “I don’t have anything like that around here I could offer. Lacking the equipment and all,” he joked lightly.

Peter had no idea how the other man was able to talk about it all so easily. The alpha thought he was going to burst into flames with how warm he felt from embarrassment.

Or- shit. That was definitely a sign that he was starting. In the early stages, at least.

He squirmed a little, waving a hand in front of his face. At least nothing else had started yet. Just the heat. Probably a slight fever. Definitely something he could handle.

Tony watched him closely. “Warm?” He took a deep breath, eyes slipping shut. Oh yeah. The alpha was definitely going into a rut. And Tony almost couldn’t stand how wonderful it made him smell.

Maybe he would need some time alone when Peter did.

Or- no, bad idea. Such a bad idea.

“Well, I can only think of one solution here. But I don’t think you’ll like it,” the omega told him.

Peter whined softly, watching him. “Mr. Stark, please. I’ll take anything at this point.”

“I could spend it with you,” he offered, closely watching the alpha’s expression for a reaction.

He just looked confused at first. But then Tony caught the exact moment that it registered what he was saying.

“What? You don’t-“ the alpha avoided his eyes as he talked, not wanting him to be able to tell just how affected he was. Even though the omega could already tell. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Tony told him. “I’d be glad to help you.”

He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about it before. Maybe it was wrong, but he couldn’t deny that the alpha was attractive. And just about anything he’d ever wanted in a mate. Just...younger.

Not that they would mate, of course. It was just his thought process. And he was completely okay offering himself to the younger man.

Peter watched him, nodding slowly. “Oh. Thank you.” He smiled a little, breathing slightly harder. “You can just...back out at any time. Okay? Promise.”

Tony nodded. “I know. But thank you.” He smiled a little. “I can go set a room up for everything if you want me to. Gather food and water and all. So we’ll be ready when you need it.”

“Thank you, omega. Really.”

Peter didn’t catch his slip of calling Tony by his presentation, brain already foggy and one-track with his rut.

But Tony caught it. And it made him shiver slightly as he stood up. He knew he needed to get everything ready so that they wouldn’t have to stop when Peter needed him.

It didn’t take long to gather everything and get the room set up.

Which was a good thing because Peter was definitely slipping fast. He wandered into the room that the omega was in and wrapped his arms around him.

Normally he wouldn’t be so affectionate. Or he’d be too nervous to be. But he instantly got more possessive and clingy once given the permission.

Tony didn’t mind, leaning into the touch and purring quietly.

“You smell so good,” Peter murmured, shyly nuzzling into the omega’s neck. “So sweet. Rich.”

The omega chuckled, tilting his head slightly. “I’m glad you think so.” He felt a hand on his hip and smiled. “You’re so touchy now,” he teased. “I didn’t know you’d get like this.”

Lie. He’d always imagined how possessive but gentle that Peter would get. It was just the way he was. Only intensified by his instincts.

Peter purred back against his skin. “Can we cuddle for a little bit?” He asked. “Before I...” he blushed lightly. “You know.”

“I know,” Tony agreed. “Sure, we can do whatever you want, kid. Whatever you need. It’s why I’m here.”

“Awesome.”

They made their way to the bed in the room. Peter curled up against Tony, holding him close.

“Thank you,” the alpha said gently. “Again. For being here for me.” He went silent for a moment. “I’ve never...done this before.”

“No?” Tony hummed softly.

“Yeah. You’ll be my first,” he admitted. “Like, at all.”

Now that was a bit of a surprise. “Really? No college omegas caught your eye?”

“Not really...just too busy with my work.” And being hung up on someone he’d always believed would never want him that way.

But there they were.

Huh.

They stayed that way for a while, just wrapped up in each other and relaxed. Until Peter started whining again and pulling at his shirt.

“It hurts. This needs to come off....” he tugged the top off and tossed it to the floor without care. Then he sat up and his pants followed it.

Tony chuckled softly. “Alright. Alright. We’re doing this? It’s time?”

“Probably soon...fever, my skin is all sensitive now. It doesn’t take long from then to...start getting needier.”

“It’s okay to call it exactly what you need, Pete. Sex,” he teased. “Need to knot me.”

He knew exactly what he was doing. But it was pretty fun to tease the alpha. And that likely meant that he’d get fucked sooner, which was nice.

A soft growl bled from Peter’s throat. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Gonna...gonna kn-knot you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
